


Swapped

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: S6, pre-proposal: Henry accidentally uses his powers in a way that has Emma and Hook switching bodies. Hilarity ensues.  And a bit of fluff between the pirate and savior.





	Swapped

Setting: Pre-Proposal, S6

 

_“I’m so sorry.”_

The look of guilt on Henry’s face was enough to diffuse Emma, who felt her face flaming in embarrassment and discomfort. The kid was shifting from foot to foot and it took everything in her to not run to her son and comfort him with a hug. Emma had a feeling that would only make things worse. 

Henry had been upset with Killian. Killian had complained about them not spending enough time together… What with one crisis after another. Honestly, they hadn’t done much of anything since coming back from hell—and they lived together! At times Emma had been ready to just lock the door and let everyone fend for themselves for an hour or too. As had Killian. Henry had overheard her pleading Killian to just give her a little more time to figure things out. Killian had relented, but not before Henry had used his powers to write down a new page in the book. Henry had wanted Killian to feel what it would be like to live a day in her shoes… Well, the book had taken him a little too seriously. The next thing Emma knew, she’d gone from chatting with her parents at the diner… To standing at the helm of the docked Jolly Roger. 

In the body of her boyfriend.

“It’s okay, Henry,” she said, wincing slightly at the deep sound of Killian’s voice as she spoke. It was weird, hearing his voice without the accent. 

“Aye, Henry,” said Killian, in her voice, with the accent. Emma, once more, felt discomfort. “Though, perhaps you could… Write us back in our own bodies?”

“I tried. It wouldn’t work. But… I think it’ll wear off by tomorrow.”

“You _think_?” asked Killian, voice a little more… Shrill. Did she sound shrill like that when she was upset? Oh God… She sure as hell hoped not! “Lad… We need this fixed _now_.”

“I’ll call my mom. See what she-”

“ _ **NO!**_ ” said Emma and Hook at the same time, before clearing their throats.

“I mean… Let’s not bother Regina. You said it’ll be over in a day, so… Let’s give it a day!”

“Agreed,” said Killian, still flustered. And was it her imagination or were the lights flickering? Oh, crap. Her powers!

“Henry, how about you go get us some dinner for tonight, hm?” 

“O-Okay… Cheeseburgers?” he asked. 

“Sure. Just tell Granny to put it on my tab.” Emma then pointed between herself and Killian. “And lets keep this between the three of us, okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Okay.”

Henry left and Emma walked to Killian… Who looked a little stressed. Well, maybe a lot stressed. Two hands were wringing together, knuckles turning white as he paced back and forth, clearly agitated. She reached out with her borrowed hand and soon both of their hands were clasped together. 

“Breathe, Killian… It’s okay…”

“It’s bloody _not_ -” A light bulb flared, then popped. “… _bloody hell_. Did I do that?”

“Yes. Just breathe. Okay? I’m here. I know this sucks, but…”

“Just give me a moment,” he said, eyes closing. She allowed herself to reach and run a hand up and down his back. Her back? Either way, her borrowed hand ran up and down the familiar leather of her red jacket. It was soothing her, in a way, as well. Killian soon stepped forward and they hugged each other. 

“This is so weird,” she said, her face being tickled by HER hair. 

“Aye, it is…” He reached up and she felt a soft touch at her cheek. “And yet… Not as weird as it should feel. At least not for me.”

“Oh?”

“Because it’s _you_ ,” he said. Their eyes met and before everything, she’d have looked away. But now? She kept their eyes locked and smiled. She knew he was up to something when she saw a familiar glint she’d seen a hundred times in her pirates eyes. “Since the lad is gone…” Slender hands moved up the flat planes of a built chest. “Perhaps we could-”

“What?” She took a step back. “No way!”

“C’mon, Swan, it’ll be an adventure!”

“Keep your adventure in your pants,” she ordered. 

He sighed. “ _Fine_.”

After a while the two of them got comfortable on the couch. Both had kicked off their boots and socks. Emma had placed Killians’ heavy rings on the side table and with Killians’ help left the hook there as well so she didn’t accidentally rip a hole into something. They’d just started up Netflix when a plume of purple smoke appeared in front of them. Regina was soon there, hands on her hips and looking mad… Henry beside her with the food looked apologetic. 

“Uh… Sorry. She insisted on coming over.”

“Henry is upset. And when he is upset… _I’m_ upset.” Regina looked to who she thought was Killian. “What did you do to my son?”

“Wha-I didn’t do anything!” said Emma.

“Oh, _please_ ,” said Regina with an eye-roll. 

“Regina,” said Killian. “Perhaps we can speak of this-”

“Why are you talking like that?” asked Regina, pointing between the two of them. “What is going on here?”

Killian and Emma sighed, shared a look, and then explained what had happened. Slowly, Regina’s look of anger transformed into amusement and mirth. Her brown eyes sparkled in laughter as her grin grew and grew.

“It isn’t funny, Regina!” shouted Emma. 

“Oh, it is.”

“Can you fix us or not?” asked Killian. 

“No,” said Regina. “I think Henry is right… After a day has passed you’ll be back in your old bodies.” Regina wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulders. “Perhaps he should stay with me tonight?”

“Good idea,” said Killian. “I’m already feeling awkward around the lad. And Emma’s magic… I’m not used to it. Don’t want to accidentally turn the boy into a frog. Or even worse… A crocodile!”

Henry paled slightly at the thought. “Yeah, I’m staying with you tonight, Mom.”

“Good idea,” said Regina, and with a flick of her wrist, the two of them were gone.

“Bloody hell…” Hook grabbed the bags of food. “You DO know she’ll tell your parents, right?”

“Yeah, who will tell the dwarves who will tell-”

“- _everyone_ ,” finished Killian with a sigh, grabbing plates. 

“Well, it could be worse…” Emma grinned. “You could have switched bodies with someone else. Like Regina. Ohhh… My mother!”

“That is true,” said Killian, taking advantage of having two hands and prepping their food. Soon, they were back on the sofa, happily eating and watching an episode of their current favorite show. When it grew dark and late they retired for the night. They thankfully didn’t have to be too shy around each other. Killian blushed and Emma saw her face turn red as he helped her unbutton the shirt and undo the pants she was wearing. Emma slipped on a pair of pajama pants she’d bought him and he’d never worn before going to the bathroom to wash off the eyeliner. When she returned she rolled her eyes because Killian had chosen the skimpiest nightgown she owned to wear to bed. 

_“Really?”  
_

“What?” he asked with a slight swish of his borrowed hips. “It’s quite comfortable, Swan.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And you love it,” he countered. 

“That I do,” she said, pulling back the covers. “That I do.”

Thankfully, by morning, they’d woken up in their own bodies. They’d set about their morning routine. They had pancakes for breakfast, Emma dressed to go to work, and the morning quickly transitioned to the afternoon. When she went to go get lunch, Killian met her halfway with a shake of his head. 

“Bloody hell, Swan, everyone knows and they’re asking… Things!”

“Things?” she inquired.

“Grumpy asked me how the sex was while having lady parts,” he said, far from amused. “I about ripped out his tongue for asking that.”

“Oh God,” said Emma, hiding her head in her hands. 

“Your parents were there.”

“OH FOR FU—Are you kidding me?!”

“No.”

“Damn it…” Emma sighed. “I’m grounding Henry, now.”

Killian laughed and pulled her into a hug of which she returned. “No you’re not.”

“I’m not,” she said. “It’s not his fault the dwarves are perverts.”

Killian chuckled and he ran his hand up and down her back. The same thing she’d done for him yesterday, and she found herself relaxing. 

“How about we go home and have our lunch there? I do believe we have enough items to assemble a decent sandwich,” said Killian.

“Sounds like a plan.” Emma took his hand and walked with him, a smile spreading on his face. “Then, maybe later, I’ll wear that nightgown you like so much.”

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, walking just a bit faster, and she laughed while keeping up with the suddenly rushed pirate.

**END**


End file.
